Bella and La Push werewolves
by MissMannnu
Summary: Bella is half-human half-vampire and gets adopted. He meets Jake and other werewolves.Is Bella gonna Ignore the Imprint or will she fall in love? Oh, just read it :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N, soo, that's my second story. I hope you all like it. I just had this idea and thought i write it down.

Chapter 1 – New Home

Bella POV.

Hi. My name is Isabella Taylor. I'm half-human and half-vampire. My mom was human but my dad isn't. Well, wasn't. Im in adoption centre right now. Dad brought me here an hour ago. Said he wanted to 'travel the world' and that im stopping him. He never really loved me but he wasn't all that bad. He didnt beat me or yell at me. Anyway, my mom died when she gave birth to me and well, i was left with my dad. I dont smell like a vampire and my skin is warm and soft. Of course no one knows im half-vampire here.

I dont drink human blood. I think it's disgusting. I eat human food. Tho, every month i have to drink blood. Animal ofcourse. One small animal is enought for me. I have vampire speed and strenght. Tho i use my human ones.

I have deep sea blue eyes and chocolate brown curly hair. My hair walls down to almost my waist. Im whiter than normal person but still have my human skin tone mixed with it. Im pretty beatiful but i have my mistakes. Tho my friends told me that im gorgeous, course i dont belive them, so what im half-vampire. Im 14 right now, but it looks like im 16 year old or something. In calendar years, im 14. My birthday is 3 monthes away. It's 3 August. And right now, it's May.

I have few powers. When i feel some emotion, my eyes change color. But i can control it. If i want, they change, if i dont want them to change, they dont. But it isn't all that easy. What's hard is teleporting. I haven't controlled it yet. It's hard. I dont know how it works or what i have to do. And i can create illusions **( Stole it from Zafrina :D) **Im fast too, like really, really fast. I guess that's really not a power. I was pulled from my thoughts by Julia.

''Isabella?'' she asked.

''Yes?'' i answered automatically.

''Come, you need to pack your things'' Julia said. She is adoption centre lady. She was young. Maybe little over 20.

''Pack? Where am i going?'' i asked.

''You're going home, Isabella. With Charlie?'' she said, pushing me to my room. I've been here for an hour and i already get adopted?

''Who's Charlie?''

''Your adoptive father. He's waiting for you. Go on. Hurry up'' she said and left. My new dad? Oh dear. I packed my things and left my room. I got hugs from kids, who were here too. I said goodbye and left. I stepped out the door and saw Julia and Charlie talking. Charlie was with cruiser. Ah, police man. Interesting. He seemed quiet type of guy.

''Oh, hello, Isabella'' Charlie greeted when i got closer. Charlie was pale, well, not like me but human pale.

''Hi'' i said shyly. Im kind of shy.

''Well, im sure gonna miss you'' Julia said and hugged me. I hugged her back and Charlie took my bags and put them on back seat. He opened door for me and i hopped in. He walked over to the driver seat and we started driving.

''So, where do you live?'' i broke the silence.

''I live in La Push. Im sure you gonna love it there. There is beach and everything. But it's a little cloudy there'' he chuckled.

''Okay'' i answered. Im good with it. Rain part and cloudy. With sun i might sparkle a little. Well my fingertips sparkle.

''So, you're a quiet type huh?'' he asked after 15 minutes of silence.

''yeah, i am'' i answered, looking at him.

''me too'' he smiled. I smiled back and stared out of window. I turned to look at Charlie after 5 minutes and noticed sadness in his eyes. Does he think he made a mistake? Does he wants to take me back? Does he not like me?

''Why are you sad, Charlie? Do you think you made a mistake adopting me?'' i asked quietly.

''Oh, god no. Just, my best friend, Harry Clearwater past away yesterday'' he said.

''Oh, im so sorry'' i apologized. I didn't want to make him feel even worse.

''No, it's okay. You dont have to apologize, Isabella'' he said gave me a small smile, what didn't reach his eyes.

''Please, call me Bella. Isabella is so...formal''

''Okay then''

Soon i saw 'Welcome to La Push'' sign. When we started passing houses i saw some people. Everyone were with beatiful light brown skin and black hair.

''Oh god'' i muttered under my breath.

''What?'' Charlie asked, looking at me.

''Oh, nothing. It's just that im so...different. Pale'' i whispered. Charlie chuckled.

''Dont worry, im one of the elders here. And look at me, im pale too'' he said. Really? An elder? And he even dont know that he's takeing home half-vampire teenager. I've read that here's that tribe legend about shape-shifters. What if they're real? Should be cool to see them, tho they would kill me.

''Well, okay, i guess''

Soon we pulled infront of a big white house. Looks like Charlie is rich. But that isn't what i care for. Anyway the house was big. It wasn't like huge but it was big. It is beatiful house. It has light blue porch and door. Well, porch floor is light blue. I have this vampire hearing and seeing too. Charlie went to get my bags. As soon as i stepped out of the car i smelled shape shifter's smell. Well, it wasn't bad smell. It's like woods after it rains or something like that. Not bad smell. I've heard they smell like wet dog? Oh well. I dont know how i knew that that smell was shape-shifters but i just knew. I took my bag and Charlie took the other. I rolled my eyes. It's not like i cant carry them.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. I went after him. I gasped at the living room. It has creamy walls and big glass table. Two white couches with white and dark yellow pillows. Big plasma tv was on the wall across from the couches. There were yellow flowers on the table and creamy curtains hung infront of the windows. And there was creamy and yellow carpet. It was amazing.

''You like it, Bella?'' Charlie asked as soon as he saw my face.

''Yes, i do like it. It's truly amazing'' i said and offered him a smile. He smiled back and headed for the stairs. As i passed kitchen, it was good i didnt scream. It was huge. I love cooking. Kitchen was simple and white. It was perfect. I followed Charlie upstairs and saw many, many doors.

''So, this is your room here'' he said and opened the door. Okay, i think im gonna faint. My favorite color is purple!

The floor was covered with soft light purple carbet. Walls were purple. The bed took almost half of my room, i was HUGE. Bed was covered with yellow day blanket, which had purple and orange spots. On top of that was little blanket, light purple. There was same color pillow as the day blanket and there was orange pillows and one purple one. Next to my bed was a night stand with little lamp.

There was dark brown table with lap top on it and some books and lamp. Then there is chair, light purple. One orange armchair is almost next to my bed with orange pillow. The curtains are same color as day blanket and then my closet! Holy shit. It was so big that i can run laps in here.

I stepped in bathroom. There was big shower with sink and hot tub. And toilet and big morror. It was white. It was amazing.

''So, what do you think? Is it okay?'' Charlie asked, while eyeing me.

''Okay? Are you kidding me? It is amazing. I think im gonna faint'' i said. He chuckled.

''Well, im glad you like it. The other rooms are for guests by the way. Well, i think i go watch game now, leave you here to unpack. Do you want to cook or we order some?'' he asked.

''Cook'' i practically yelled. He chukled and left. I sat on my bed and sighed. Perfect, i thought. I heard as Charlie put the tv on and i heard his breathing and heart beats. I heard my own too.

''Bells?'' Charlie yelled from downstairs. I guess i gotta new nickname.

''Yeah?'' i yelled back.

''You need to go to Jake's later. I gotta surprise for you at his place'' he yelled.

''Oh, okay'' i yelled back again and headed downstairs.

''Im heading there now, i get changes and then i go, okay?'' i asked if that's okay.

''Sure thing, Bells. Invite Jake and Billy to dinner if that's okay?''

''Sure, Charlie'' i said and headed upstairs for my room. I unpacked my thing's and pulled out clothes i wanted. I dont really care what temperature is so yeah. I put on tight white yeans and long tank top that went little lower than my waist and put on a jacket. I took my white DC shoes with black DC logo on them and walked down stairs.

''Charlie, i'll be right back'' i half-yelled for him.

''Take your time'' he said.

''Bye'' and i was out. I just remembered something. I went back in.

''Um, Charlie? Where does this Jake live?'' i asked, blushing. I cant belive, i forgot. He chuckled and said that he lives down the street. And he also told me that he's real name is Jacob.

'''kay'' i said and went back out. I put my hair into a high ponytail, very long ponytail. When my hair was like this in was little lower than my mid back. I walked out of the yard and closed the gate. I started walking down the street and smelled shape shifter's again. Oh well, they cant smell me anyway. I smell like cherry and little bit vanilla. All my friends told me that before my dad gave me away.

Soon i saw little red house and old truck infront of the house. I smelled shape-shifter here. Great, Jacob is a shape-shifter. I walked to the door and knocked. Soon some older looking man came and opened the door, he was in wheelchair.

''Hello, is Jacob home?'' i asked.

''No. And who might you be?'' he asked.

''Oh, right. Im Isabella Taylor. Charlie Swan's adotive daughter'' I introduced myself and offered my hand to him to shake. He shook it and smiled at me.

''Oh, Isabella. It's so great to meet you. Im Billy, Charlie's best friend. dont you look gorgeous'' he had huge smile on his face. I blushed

''Please, call me Bella and thank you'' i smiled at him. I heard steady breathing and a strong heart beat. Must be Jacob.

''Come on in. Jacob is sleeping but should be wake soon. Charlie said that you have surprise here, didn't he?'' Billy chuckled as he rolled himself to kitchen.

''Yeah, i love surprises'' i giggled. Cant wait what it is. Soon i heard heavy footsteps. He came to kitchen, not even noticing im here. I smelled his woodsy smell again. Definately shape-shifter.

''Damn it, what smelles so good here, dad did you cooked'' he said as he digged in the fridge. Must be me. I giggled.

''Dad? Did you just giggled?'' Jacob chuckled as he was still head in the fridge. He was tall and with light brown skin like Billy. He had short black hair what fell just above his ear. He has six pack and great muscles. He was only with his cut off shorts.

''No, son. We have guest'' Billy said. Jacob looked up and shut the fridge door. When he looked at me his eyes were about to pop out. He's eyes were beatiful, black like night. I giggled at his expression. He recovered from his expression quickly and put a smile on his face. He was handsome.

''Well, that's embarrassing'' Jacob said.

''That's okay'' i answered. My voice is soft. It has a good sound.

''So, who are ya?'' he said, sitting across from me.

''Im Isabella Taylor. Charlie Swan's adoptive daughter'' I gave him same answer as i gave Billy.

''Ah, Charlie's daughter. Nice to meet ya, im Jacob'' he said with a smile.

''Nice to meet you, Jacob'' i said politely.

''Call me Jake''

''Call me Bella'' i mocked him and he had grin on his face.

''Bella came for her surprise'' Billy said and rolled to living room. It was cozy here.

''Oh, okay. Come then'' Jake said and left the kitchen, me after him. We went outside, i saw two boys in cut off short's like Jake and they looked almost like twins. They had six pack too and they had short hair like Jake. They both looked good. Shape-shifters. Great.

''Come on, wolf boy. You can take other with ya'' i said so only Jake heard me. He froze. Oh, right. Umm, shit?

''Why did you just call me that?'' he managed to choke out. I rolled my eyes at him.

''No need to go to shock. Yes, i know what you are and no, i doesn't bother me'' i said. I looked towards two guys who were standing there. Eyeing us carefully.

''How?'' Jake asked. He wasn't shocked anymore.

''We all have our secrets. Just i know your's. How i know is my secret'' i whispered. He frowned. I started to pull him towards garage what i saw. We headed there before so it must be there. I got all excited again.

''C'mon already. I want to see what it is'' I said excitedly. He moved few inch. Agh! Human strenght, cant use my vampire either. Those two guys were chuckling at me. I pouted and gave Jake my puppy dog eyes.

''Okay, okay. Cmon'' he was the one pulling me now.

''C'mon you guys. Come here!'' Jake half-yelled to those guys.

''More wolf boys'' i said.

''Yeah'' he sighed and we made it to garage. There stood yellow porshe 911 turbo! **(Just like Alice's) **Holy shit! A fucking porshe. For me? I started jumping up and down. I might be fourteen but i sure know how to drive.

''You like it?'' Jake asked. What a stupid question.

''Of course. I love it'' i squeaked. I went to my car and looked at it. It was amazing! Two other guys had made it to garage and wolf whistled.

''Amazing huh?'' Jake asked.

''Hell yeah''

''Damn right''

''Yeah, amazing car huh?'' i said. They all started laughing. Huh?

''We didnt talk about the car, but that's amazing too'' one guys said. I frowned. What are they talking about then. I watched around. They chuckled.

''We were talking about you'' the same guys said again.

''Oh..'' i said quietly and blushed. That made them laugh even more.

''So, guys, this is Bella, Bella, this is Quil and Embry'' Jake said. Pointing at the guys. So who talked before was Quil. He seemed like funny guy and outgoing. Embry was shy kinda guy.

''Hi. Nice to meet ya'' i said.

''You too'' Quil said and winked at me. I smiled at him.

''Nice to meet you, Bella'' Embry said. I looked up at him. They were wery tall, tho i wasnt short either. Maybe i was to their shoulders. What i noticed about Embry was his eyes. They were night black and gorgeous. He stared at me like i was the Sun. Like i was only person on this earth. I felt this strange pull to him but i chose to ignore it. I watched back at Jake and Embry looked disappointed.

''Holy shit'' Quil said. I looked at him, confused. He went to Jake and whispered something to him. It was so low that even my ear didn't catch it. Jake frowned. I looked at Embry, he was still stareing me that way. Freaky.

''What's goin' on?'' i asked as i watched Jake again.

''Umm...nothing you should worry about. Pack thing'' Jake said. I nodded. Quil and Embry, who was out of his daze, were shocked at what Jake said.

''Yeah, she knows. Dont ask me why, i have no idea'' Jake said. They all looked at me, waiting for an answer.

''No'' i said simply. They all shrugged. Embry was looking at me the hole time, but i didn't mind. I still felt that pull, but i pushed it back of my head.

''So, you goin' home now?'' Embry asked, little disappointed.

''Yeah. Jake, ask Billy if you guys want dinner. Charlie invited you over. Im makeing spaghetti with meatballs'' i said and smiled as their mouths were open and they looked so hungry.

''Oh, i am so there'' Jake said.

''What's for desert?'' Quil asked.

''Surprise'' i said.

''Lucky Jake'' Quil and Embry said together. I giggled and noticed that Quil and Embry were pouting. I laughed.

''Oh, c'mon guys. I can make you some'' i offered. Quil jumped up and hugged me tight. With that he earned growl from Embry. What was that about?

I climbed in my car. My car. Yay!

''C ya guys'' i said and waved as i drove off. It felt so good to drive again. It wasn't long way home so, soon i parked my car in garage. I went inside and found Charlie at same pose when i left. He was sitting and his head was almost glued to tv. I giggled. He noticed im here.

''Oh, hey kiddo''

''Hey. Thanks for the car, i love it'' i said and went to hug him. He hugged me back.

''So, im starting dinner and Jake and Billy are comeing over''i said, smileing.

''Okay, game should end soon'' he said, turning his head back to tv. I shook my head at him and went to kitchen. It was big. There was big wooden table against wall. It was huge. I opened the fridge and there was everything. I took meatballs and closed the door. I found spaghetti in one of the cupboards and i started working on dinner. I started makeing fruit salad and desert. I made chocolate cake. I put it in the oven and finished fruit salad and spaghetti. I put fruit salad in the fridge. I made a lot of food, since Jake said he eats alot. I set the table and then Jake and Billy came in. My cake was ready too, but i left it in the oven. Jake inhaled and he has big grin on his face.

They came into kitchen and i put spaghetti with meatballs on table. We sat down and started eating. Jake digged into his food like he haven't eaten two years.

''Jake, you hungry or something?'' i asked, giggleing.

''Mhmm'' he just hummed. He chewed his food and swollowed.

''This is amazing. You cook better than Emily and that's something'' he said. I blushed.

''His right, Bells. This is incredible'' Charlie said what made me blush even more.

''I agree'' Billy said. Soon, all spaghetti was gone, to Jake's stomach of course. I took dishes to sink and took fruit salad from the fridge. I put it on the table and soon everyone was eating again. I was just enjoying my meal.

''It's amazing Bells. How you learned to cook like that?'' Jake asked.

''From cook books and alot of practise'' i giggled. They all looked at me with big eyes. I just shrugged. Soon fruit salad was gone too.

''Seesh, Jake. You sure you can take desert?'' I asked.

''Hell yeah'' he said. I rolled my eyes at him and took cake from oven. They're eyes were about to pop out. I just laughed and put cake on the table. Everybody grabbed cake slices what i cut. I got last slice i cut. Half of cake was still on the table. As soon as they started eating, they moaned. Is it bad?

''Bells, i would kill for that cake'' Jake moaned and i giggled at him. Billy and Charlie nodded. I started eating too. It was good. Not my best tho. Soon i saw Embry and Quil. I rolled my eyes. Of course they cant stay away.

''Charlie? Is it okay if we share cake with two Jake's friends? Its a big cake'' i said.

''Yeah, sure'' he said. I went to door and invited them in. Embry had this dreamy look again. I lead them to kitchen. Charlie and Billy were in the living room by then. When they saw cake they both ran for the table. Jake was eating his third slice. Soon there was only one slice on the table. Boys all looked at eachother and reached for the cake. I took it in last second.

''No, guys. You gonna ruin my table'' i pouted. They all looked at the cake in my hand. I put it on the table at cut it to three. I put one piece to Jake, one piece to Quil and one last piece to Embry. They ate it with one second.

''That was Incredible cake Bella'' Embry said. I blushed again. Ugh, i hate it. I do that alot tho.

''Damn, you got that right'' Quil said. Jake was just patting his stomach. Boys.

''Jake, you wanna stay here for the night, your father stays!'' Charlie yelled from other room.

''Sure thing, Charlie'' Jake yelled. Embry had frown on his face.

''umm, okay then. Come i'll show you to your room. You guys can come too'' i said and headed for stairs. I went upstairs and Jake's room was two doors from mine. I opened the door and went in. It was simple. Light blue colors and of course huge bed.

''That's great'' Jake said. ''So where's your room'' he asked.

''Two doors from yours'' i said and he nodded. We sat on the floor and talked for hours. Then it came to subject i didn't wanted to talk about, but oh well.

''Bella? How do you know?'' Jake asked. I breathed in deeply and then let it out.

''From your smell'' i answered. They looked confused.

''You smell like woods, after it rains'' i said.

''But how? What are you then? I mean, you're just a human'' Quil said.

''No im not. Im half-vampire. And please dont get mad cus i'll explane'' i said quickly. They were all in shock and their hands started shakeing, except Embry's. I sighed.

''My mother was a human, my dad wasn't. He left me in adoption center and then Charlie adopted me. No, i dont drink human blood, it's disgusting. I dont have venom and i eat human food. Tho every month i have to drink animal blood, like a small rabbit or something'' i finished slowly and sadly. I dont like to kill a animal.

''So, you're a half-human too?'' Jake asked.

''Yeah, tho i have vampire strenght and hearing and seeing and speed'' i said.

''You aren't dangerous in anyway, are you?'' he asked again. I shook my head.

''No, im not'' i said.

''How old are you?'' Quil asked.

''Umm...14 but i look 16. It's vampire thing'' i said. They nodded slowly.

''You?'' i asked.

''17'' Quil said.

''17'' Jake said.

''16, 2 weeks more and im 17 too'' Embry said and i nodded.

''So, is there anything more? Do i have to leave La Push?'' i asked, sad. I didn't want to leave.

''No, we need to talk to Sam, our Alpha. You aren't dangerous so it's all good'' Jake said and hugged me.

''You know, you smell good'' he said and chuckled. I giggled and Embry growled. I frowned at him. Jake's skin was hot but mine wasn't cold either. It was like any other human, tho it was very soft. Like silk.

Soon, Embry and Quil had to leave. Me and Jake sent them to the door. Quil gave me a hug, which made Embry growl low again, which made Jake and Quil laugh. Before they left Embry gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. It felt good to be in his arms and i thought i was gonna faint when he kissed me on a cheek but i ignored it. I cant fall in love with a shape-shifter. Or werewolf as they called themselves.

Me and Jake said good night and i went to my room. I changed my clothes to PJs and went to bed. I drifted off when i heard wolf howl. I knew this wasn't for Jake. It was Embry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, thanks for reviews! So here's next chapter! Review!

Chapter 2 – The Pack.

Embry POV.

I just found out that my Imprint is half-vampire. I wasn't mad at her or anything. She wasn't dangerous. It doesn't bother me that she is half-vampire. She is still My Imprint. I love her. Tho, my feelings are confuseing. They are like stuck between big brother and lover's feelings. More like lover's. Soon me and Quil had to leave. I didn't like the idea Jake staying over for night. I gave Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek. It felt so good hugging her. Me and Quil left. I went to treeline and phased. Quil went straight home. I howled and thought about Bella.

''_Yo, bro. Who's that?'' – Jared _

''_My imprint'' – Embry_

''_Wow, she's hot as hell'' – Paul _

I growled at him. He just laughed.

''_Does she know?'' – Jared_

''_Yeah, but she doesn't know about imprinting yet. But i didn't tell her what we were she knew herself'' – Embry_

''_How?'' – Jared_

''_It's complicated'' – Embry_

I showed them today's events. Paul was rolling on the ground, laughing. Jared was just chuckling.

''_Good going man. A half-leech'' Paul laughed. _

I growled at him loudly.

''_She seems nice'' – Jared_

''_Yeah, she is. She isn't dangerous so we have to discuss it with Sam'' – Embry_

''_Yeah'' – Jared _

We went back to patrolling and just talked about pack stuff. Soon my patrol was over and i went to Bella's house. I smelled her sweet cherry and vanilla scent. I went to her window and i layed down in the tree line. I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to my angel's voice.

''You know, you snore. Should be more quiet if you dont want me to know you here. At least you're quieter than Jake'' she said, her hands on her hips. I just gave her wolfy grin. I just couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She was still in her PJs. She had tank top what had snoopy picture on her chest and short PJ pants what had snoopy on her thigh.

''Go'' she said. I was disappointed and sad that she made me leave. I hung my head and slowly turned around. She was on my face in a second. Vampire speed.

''Why are you sad?'' She asked. I whined. She frowned.

'' change back, im not a mind reader, you know'' she said and stepped away from me. She turned back at me as i changed back and pulled my shorts on.

''Okay, im done'' i said. She turned around.

''Why are you sad?'' She asked again. I hung my head again.

''I dont wanna go'' i mumbled. She just giggled.

''You didn't even let me finish before'' she said, smile on her face.

''I was about to say that Go and change back, i'll make you some breakfast'' as she finished the sentence my face lit up. She didn't want me to go. And she makes me breakfast. Her cooking skills are incredibly amazing. We went in and into the kitchen. As i entered the house i heard three snores and three more heartbeats. I followed her in the kitchen like lovestruck puppy. Well, i am one. I sat down on one of the chairs around table. I just watched her as she made breakfast. Soon, kitchen was full of fantastic pancake aroma.

''You want milk too?'' she asked.

''Yes, please'' i answered. She giggled quietly and took milk from the fridge. She took 3 cups out of cupboard and placed them on the table. I looked at her, confused.

''Jacob is comeing'' she said with breath takeing smile. Then i noticed Jacob comeing down the stairs. I swear, if Bella is here with me, im totally zoned out and only Bella is here. Jacob rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had smile on his face in a second.

''Ohh, breakfast. And by Bella. Im in heaven'' he said and gave Bella a kiss on her forhead. She giggled. I growled loudly at Jake. He just rolled his eyes but Bella had frown on her beatiful face. I wish i could make that frown go away.

''So, when we got meeting with Sam?'' Jake asked.

''Today. At 1pm. He wasn't mad or anything. Extremely calm i'd say'' i said. Bella placed huge pile of pancake infront of us. Me and Jake digged right in. Bella took few pancakes and started eating slowly. It was obvious that she was nervous about the meeting. I was too. What if Sam will do something stupid and send her away. I cant live without her. And i know it's not only cus of Imprint. Its cus of _her_. I love her cus of _her_. I sound confuseing, i know.

''What?'' she snapped. I shook my head slowly, trying to clear my head.

''What?'' i asked confused. She glared at me.

''Stop stareing me. It's creepy'' she said and continued eating. Jake just laughed his ass off. _Sorry, Bella. I cant help it_, i thought. Soon pancakes were all gone and Bella started washing dishes as Jake moved to living room. I grabbed a towel and stood next to my Bella. My Bella, i like the sound of that one. I smiled to myself.

''What are you doing?'' Bella asked.

''I'll help you clean. You'll wash, i'll dry'' i offered. She just shrugged and started handing me dishes. We were there at silence, when Bella broke the silence.

''So, why were you sleeping under my window?'' she questioned. I sighed heavily. What should i tell her? _Im sorry, you're my Imprint, oh it means that you're my soulmate and i missed you so i wanted to be close to you? _Yeah, i dont think so.

''Well...I...I was...I was chaseing rabbit'' i said, thinking of a quick lie, tho it came out as a question. Seriously, rabbit? How pathetic than that Embry? As soon as i said that we heard Jake burst out laughing from other room. Bella looked at me with raised eyebrow.

''Was it some kind of boring rabbit that it made you sleep here?'' she asked, giggling.

''Sort of'' i mumbled. That made Jake laugh even harder. Im sure every room was filled with Jake's laughter. _Im gonna get you for that Jake_, i thought angrily at him.

''Well, then, okay'' she said. Oh, thank god, she let it drop. Tho i knew she didn't belive it. Soon Charlie and Billy came down.

''Nope, im so not cooking for you guys. I cooked breakfast already. It's not my fault that you sleep that long'' Bella said and she was right. It was late. It was 12:15pm. Billy's and Charlie's faces fell.

''Fine'' Charlie grumbled and made sandwich to him and Billy. Charlie took Billy home and went to work. Me, Bella and Jake were heading to Sam's. Bella was running behind me and Jake. As soon as we made it to Sam's and Emily's house, me and Jake phased back while Bella waited. We were walking infront of Bella and we entered house. Everyone went dead quiet. Well, until Kim and Emily saw Bella. They were raceing, i could swear. They both wanted to reach Bella. I stepped away and soon Bella was in pair of arm. Haha, Kim.

''Oh god. It's so nice to meet you Bella. Im Kim. Jared's girlfriend. I cant belive i can finally meet you. I've waited like 16 hours! Can you belive that. That's long time, dont you think. Oh, im so sorry, im babbling again'' Kim said. All guys chuckled.

''Hi Kim'' Bella said shyly. Now was Emily's turn. Emily hugged Bella and Bella hugged back.

''Hello Bella. Im Emily. Sam's fiance. That big guy over there'' she said and pointed at the door. She didn't even care where Sam was. Sam's face was priceless. We all bursted out laughing.

''Well, thanks hun. I love you too'' Sam said sarcastically.

''Oh, im sorry. Im just so excited'' Emily apologized.

''Well, now. How bout we start with the name okay?'' Sam suggested. Bella nodded and moved slowly towards Sam. I followed her and stood next to her.

''So, these little things here are twins, Collin and Brady'' Sam said. Twins rolled their eyes and smiled widely at Bella, waveing.

''And you already know Jacob, Quil, Embry and obiously Kim and Emily too'' Sam chuckled. Bella nodded.

''Here are Paul, Jared, Seth and Leah'' Sam said pointing at them. They all had huge smile on their face and waved. Even Paul. Bella nodded shyly and looked at the ground. I guess she's afraid of being with so many werewolves. I wished i could take her hand and tell her everything was okay.

''okay then. So we know everything from Embry and Quil thoughts'' Sam said, looking at Bella. She looked confused.

''We have mind link thing when we are on wolf form'' i said.

''Okay'' she said in a quiet voice.

''So, you are no harm right? No human blood sucking or anything?'' Sam asked. Bella nodded.

''No'' she said.

''Well, i guess i have to talk to elders about it too, but i dont see a problem'' Sam said.

''Charlie is one of the elders. He doesn't know'' Bella said quietly. Sam nodded.

''I can be there with you if you want me to. Im Alpha and is hould still count too'' Sam chuckled.

''Thanks'' She said. Emily and Kim sat down, pulling Bella with them. She sat between them.

Bella POV.

I sat on the couch between Emily and Kim. Everyone were watching me. As soon as Sam stepped out of the house everyone started asking questions. Sam had to go to work.

''How old are you?''

''Why you dont smell?''

''Why aren't you cold?''

''Why aren't you as pale as the others?''

Oh dear god. I raised my hands.

''One at the time please'' i said.

''And here's you answers. Im 14 tho i look 16. Well, i dont actully know why i dont smell. And 2 last questions are basically same. My mom was human''i answered.

''Im Brady. Im 14 too'' Brady said and reached his hand towards me. I flashed him a smile and shook his hand.

''Im Collin, 14 too''

'' Im Jared. Im Kim's im- i mean boyfriend and im 18''

''Im Paul. Im 18 too''

''Im Seth. Im 15'' Seth was very excited and happy.

''Im Leah, 18 too'' Leah said. She seemed little sad. Im sure i can fix that.

''Leah? What's your favorite flowers?'' i asked. She looked at me confused, they all did.

''Umm...Tulips. Why?'' she asked. _I'll show you_, i thought.

Leah POV.

I gasped. I was standing in the middle of the tulips. Land was covered with them. Sun was shineing was surrounded by woods. It was amazing. Then i saw Bella.

''Sorry, Leah. Time is up'' she said and smiled. Then i was in the Sam's living room again. It was like i didn't even move. But i had smile on my face.

''Holy shit. How you did that? It was amazing!'' i exclaimed.

''I did what?'' Bella asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

''I know it was you'' i accused. As boys looked between us, their eyes stopped on my face. No one watched and Bella winked. I frowned.

''i'll tell you another time'' she mouthed. I nodded. Boys looked at her again.

''Leah, you gone crazy?'' Kim joked.

''Nope'' i said and headed out. It was time for my patrol.

Bella POV.

I was glad i could put smile on Leah's face. I was sitting between Emilya dn Kim.

''Okay, i have one question for you guys too. Why you dont hate me?''

''Why should we, you're great!'' Collin exclaimed. I just giggled. Other guys just nodded. Soon everyone started talking. I think we sat there for hours. We talked about everything. Soon, i knew everything about everyone. Embry was still starteing me like a hawk. I was happy but also mad. It's kinda creepy. I swear, soon i'll explode in his face. Emily and Kim wanted to take me shopping. I groaned. I hate shopping. It doesn't take as long with my vampire speed but still.

''It's time for lunch. I'll be in kitchen'' Emily said and walked in the kitchen.

''I'll go help'' i said. As soon as i said that, i regret i said it. Jake, Emby and Quil started yelling. I rolled my eyes.

''Make me 5'' Jake yelled.

''Make me 5 too'' Quil yelled.

''I'll go with 4'' Embry yelled. Other guys looked at them with confusion. I shot Embry, Quil and Jake a death glare. They shut up. It was hard to feed them already, but if hole pack find out, im dead. I went to kitchen.

''Emily? I'll help, okay?'' I offered and started make sandwiches. I made them with vampire speed, so Emily watched me and made sandwiches too. Soon i had 15 sandwiches. Oh well, gotta give one away.

''Boys, lunch is ready'' Emily yelled and soon all boys ran for the table. Tho Quil, Jake and Em came to me. I gave them their sandwiches and laughed at their faces when they started eating. They totally enjoyed my food.

I walked towards Seth and put my andwich infront of him. He raised an eyebrow.

''Just try it'' i shrugged and went to sit next to Emily. Seth looked at Jake and Embry before he took a bite. What? He thinks im gonna poison him or something? As he chewed his eyes grew big. I laughed at him.

''Mmm..what you put in here? It's amazing'' he exclaimed. I just shrugged. All pack looked at me.

''What?'' i asked.

''Can you make me one of that?'' Emily asked. I shrugged and it was done in 3 seconds. I gave it to Emily.

''It is amazing. Better than mine, i admit'' Emily said and ate that sandwich. I rolled my eyes. I started eating when most of boys were gone. They looked at me pleadingly but i just laughed and shook my head. I ate 2 sandwiches and saw that Embry was here too. I caught Embry looking at me again. That's it.

''What is your problem? Do i have something in my face or something?'' I asked angrily at Embry's face.

''Wh- what?'' he asked confused.

''You are stareing at me. It really, really creepy already. Seriously'' i said.

''Im sorry'' he muttered. I frowned slightly and nodded. I went to living room. As soon as guys saw me they started patting seats next to them. Except Jared of course. I laughed. I went sit between Collin and Brady. They kissed me on a cheek. Embry growled.

''Oh god..seriously Embry? What's wrong with you?'' i asked, getting irritated again. He glared at Collin and Brady. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I went to sit on the floor, alone.

''Are you happy now?'' i asked. He looked at me.

''Not really'' he mumbled.

''Too bad'' i said. Emily, Kim and the guys were all watching us. I glared at them.

''What you guys looking at?'' i snapped. They all shrugged and went back to talking.

''Im sorry Emily, Kim. I should go home. I guess i'll see you some time'' i said as i walked to door.

''Tomorrow'' Kim yelled. I smiled and waved. Embry followed me some time. I turned around.

''You really need to stop that'' i said.

''Stop what?'' he asked.

''That following and stareing and especially growling'' i said.

''Im sorry, okay? It's harder than you think'' he finished quietly. How can it be hard to look away or stop growling.

''Why is that?''

''I'll tell you when Sam is here okay?'' he said, looking into my eyes. I hate when he looks me in the eyes and i melt. I hate the effect he has on me. I hate that i like him. But i cant hate him. I sighed heavily.

''Please? Dont leave just yet'' he pleaded. Should i stay? When Sam is comeing?

''Fine'' i gave up. Embry looked like his dancing inside. I walked towards house, he next to me.

Embry POV.

I had urge to take her hand and pull her to my lap as we were sitting on the stairs.

''3...2...1'' Bella said and then i saw Sam's car.

''You have better hearing than us dont you?'' i asked. She nodded. Sam parked his car infront of his house and came out. He looked us suspiciously.

''Let's get this over with then'' Bella said and stood up, me right after her.

''Get over with what?'' Sam asked as soon as he was standing infront of us.

''Imprint'' i sighed.

''Im-what?'' Bella asked. Sam gestured towards trees. Bella nodded and we wend to the woods. Soon she stopped and turned around.

''Imprint is finding your soul mate. It's in our legends. It's rare thing and happens only with few wolves. Right now, Jared is imprinted then me and well...Embry. Your imprint is your other half. You cant live without her/him and your imprint is whatever you need him/her to be. A friend, an older brother or lover. They all end with love tho. Wolf imprints when he/she meets his/her imprint and they lock eyes. It's like love at first sight but stronger. You do anything to keep your imprint safe and happy'' Sam finished.

''So, you imprinted on Emily right? And Jared on Kim?'' Bella asked. Sam nodded.

''What this have to do with everything?'' Bella asked. Okay, my turn.

''Bella, i...i imprinted on you'' i said slowly. Bella's eyes grew huge.

''Oh hell no! Im half-vampire, Embry. Do you understand that? Im not gonna love you cus im forced to and with you it's same thing. You dont love me for me, Embry! You love me cus of that _Imprint thing_. Sam, is there anything to break the bond?'' Bella said. She said 3 words what kills the Wolf. _Break the bond,_ those words were repeating in my head over and over again. I felt my heart dieing. I felt myself falling. I heard my name before my heart started slowing down and darkness took over.

A/N, hope you guys dont hate me :D REVIEW! I'll update as soon as im done with next Chapter. One question tho. Do you guys want Cullens too? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N, Sorry guys! I was on vacation and i couldn't write. But i wrote it on a paper and now here. I hope you guys like it. so here's next chapter. THANK YOU for the reviews. And thank you ;) Sorry for the crappy chapter. I tried to write it fast.

AlecsBella - Bella's dad drinks human blood. :P

Chapter 3 - Friends

Bella POV.

I caught Embry before he hit the ground. I was confused.

''Sam? What's happening?'' i asked as i looked at Embry.

''He's dieing'' he answered slowly and sadly. He was about to cry.

''What! Why?'' i demanded.

''You wanna break the bond, it kills him'' he answered.

''Is there something we can do?'' i asked, desperate. I didn't want Embry to die.

''I'll call Billy, you take Embry to my room'' as soon as he said that i was gone. I made it to Sam's room in 2 seconds. Boys must of heard me cus they were at the door now. Paul and Leah were patrolling.

''What happened?'' Jake yelled. I looked at Embry. He looked so broken and sad. A tear escaped my eye.

''I said i wanted to break the bond'' i whispered, even tho they can hear me clearly. They all gasped.

''But...why?'' Jake asked as he came next to me. I was sitting next to Embry on the bed.

''Im a half-vampire, Jake. We're enemys. I cant fall in love with the werewolf.'' They all had tears in their eyes, they were about to lose one of their brothers. It's all cus of me. Why did i have to say it? Because im an idiot. I heard Embry's weak heart beat. Most of the guys left. They went to living room and waited Sam. I heard nothing. It was complete silence except their breathing and heart beats.

Me and Jacob stayed. I took Embry's hand and heard his heart beating little faster. I frowned a little. Soon Sam came with Billy. Billy already knew everything. Yes, he knows im half-vampire. He and Sam came to Sam's room where Embry was. Billy looked so sad.

''Im so sorry'' i whispered. If Embry dies... No, Bella. He's not gonna die. I felt my eyes change color. They were now dark grey. I just know the color, i cant explane it. Jake gasped. I looked down at Embry but he still saw my eye color.

''Bells, what's happening to you?'' he whispered, scared.

''Bella?'' Sam whispered. I looked up and met his eyes.

''My..eyes...change color...with my...emotions'' i said between sobs that now had escaped my lips. Tears were running down my cheeks. Jake pulled me into his lap and i cried on his shoulder. It kills to see Embry like this. Even if i dont admit it, ever, i have some feeling for Embry. Stupid Imprinting. I hated myself for doing this to Embry. Then we heard yelling from downstairs.

''What the hell?'' someone yelled, i recognized the voice, it was Paul. He was mad. Sam's room door flew open and banged against the wall. I looked up. Paul's eyes landed on Embry and then he looked at me. He was shakeing. He had this murderous look. Then i realized, i wasn't on Jake's lap anymore. Paul was now running towards back yard with me. He threw me down put i landed on my feet. I was still crying. Then we heard Jake yell at Paul from Sam's room. It was just so fast.

''Bella, how could you do this! What's wrong with you? Do you want him dead! You know, i should of seen that. You are just a stupid leech like others!'' He yelled and shook me with much force. Even if i didn't get hurt, i was still hurting, inside. He yelled at me for a long time, but all i saw was that he's mouth was moveing. I let him yell at me, and even if he wanted to beat me up, i would let him. Jake and Sam and others were now running towards us. Everything was on slow motion. Paul shook and was about to phase. I slowly and numbly walked away from him, eyeing his every move. Then, i was pushed down by big, very big, silver gray wolf, i thinks that's Paul.

He was growling and snarling in my face. He was about to bite my neck...and well, you know what comes after that. I sobbed, cus i was never gonna see guys again and Embry.

_Goodbye Embry, _i thought.

Embry POV.

Even if my heart beats slowly, it still beats. I heard almost everything they said. I felt everything. I felt how Bella took my hand and my heart beat quickened.I wanted to wake up, smile at her, i wanted to see her. But i couldn't, _break the bond_, those words just kept reapeating over and over again in my head. I heard as Paul came and slammed door against the wall. Suddenly i didn't feel Bella's presence anymore. What's goin' on? Where's Bella? I heard her cry from back yard and how Paul yelled at her. I heard as Paul phased and snarled and growled at someone. I heard as Bella sobbed.

Another words started reapeating in my head. _Wolf keeps her Imprint safe, no matter what_. Those were the words that Sam told me.

My eyes flew open. Wolf inside needed to protect his Imprint. I ran to back yard. Paul was on top of Bella and started to reach for her neck. I saw all the guys phaseing and running towards Paul. I phased, it was the fastest of my life. I ran towards Bella and Paul. I flew past the guys and pushed Paul away at the last minute. Guys and Paul were surprised. I attacked Paul. He didn't fight back, but my inner wolf didn't stop, even if i wanted to.

''Stop'' Bella yelled.

''Embry, stop'' Sam shouted.

''Please, Embry, stop. You're hurting him. He doesn't fight back. Im okay'' she said and was by our side in a second. I looked into her eyes and felt like i imprinted all over again. Her big deep sea blue eyes were watery and she looked so sad. Her long lashes framed her eyes. Her full pink plump lips, just waiting to be kissed. Her chocolate brown hair and her pale skin. She looked so beatiful.

Bella POV.

Paul flew off me. I didn't look up for awhile. When i looked up, i saw beatiful big grey wolf attacking Paul. Paul didn't fight back and sometimes whimpered and whined. I jumped up in a half second.

''Stop!'' i yelled loudly. All the guys phased back. Except Paul and that wolf.

''Embry, stop!'' I heard Sam yell. Embry? Embry!

''Please, Embry, stop. You're hurting him. He doesn't fight back. Im okay'' i said and ran to them in a flash. Embry looked at me and his face softened. His beatiful black eyes were now full of love and adoration and...pain, what i caused him. He stepped away from Paul and Paul phased. Jake and other ran towards us and gave Paul pair of shorts. Embry looked at me the all time.

''Embry?'' i whispered, looking into his eyes. He nodded his big, furry, wolf head. His wolf from was so cute. Grey wolf with few black spots on back and one ear was black and tail too. Suddenly he phased back and hugged me, tight. I hugged him back. After one minute, it was getting awkward. I let my hands drop, but he was holding me with much force, like he was afraid of letting go. Like i would disappear. 2 minutes passed and it was getting very, very awkward. Guys were watching us and Embry was naked. Little Em was getting little bit excited.

''Umm...Em?'' i asked.

''Yes?'' he asked with a happy sigh.

''You can let go now'' i whispered.

''I dont want to'' he mumbled. Guys chuckled and i giggled little.

''Em? You know you're naked right? And you're hugging me'' i asked.

''Oh, jeez. Im so sorry'' he said and pulled back. I turned my head away immidiately. Someone threw him pair of shorts and he pulled them on. I turned my head towards him again. He was watching me and he had huge grin on his face.

''Em, im sorry. I didn't mean it. I was shocked'' i whispered.

''You didn't? Really? Great!'' he beamed and hugged me again. Wow, that was easy. I hugged him back and pulled away. Guys were now hugging Embry. Leah and Emily were squeezing him. I chuckled.

''I need to talk to Bella'' Embry said and everyone nodded and left. I sighed. Embry sat on the swing. I sat next to him. He turned to me.

''Bella? What this means? Do you accept the Imprint?'' He asked, eyes full of hope. I sighed.

''Embry, i do. We can be friends. Please, dont push it. And please, no hugging, no kissing, no holding hands and no cuddling'' i said.

Em looked at me like i was totally crazy.

''Bells, you cant...i mean..i cant...ugh...it's going to be hard as hel-'' he was cut off by my iphone.

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now _

_Wish right now, wish right now _

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now _

_Wish right now, Wish right now_

I pulled my iphone out of my pocket and answered it. My iphone was light green.

''Yes?'' i asked.

''Bella, can you come home please? Billy is at our place and well...i wondered if you would cook'' he said shyly. I giggled.

''Sure, Charlie. I'll be right there'' i said and hung up.''Im so sorry Em. I gotta go home'' i said and stood up.

''Oh, okay. Will you come back tonight? We are at Jake's'' Embry said and stood up.

''Okay, i'll think about it'' i said and turned to go. Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest and hugged me. I hugged him back and pulled away. I waved and ran home, through woods. I went home and cooked them some potatos and stake. Soon, the doorbell rang.

''I'll get it'' I yelled and went to open the door. ''Leah'' i said, surprised.

''Hi, Bella'' she said, looking at her feet.

''What brings you here?'' i asked politely.

''Well...i was thinking, if i can talk to you. I need to have a girl talk'' she asked. I smiled.

''Sure, Leah. Come in'' i said and let her in.

''Mm...it smells really good in here'' Leah said as she sniffed the air. Werewolves. I giggled.

''Come, i'll finish cooking, then we eat and the we go to my room and talk, okay?'' i asked as we went to kitchen.

''Sounds like a plan'' she said and helped me to set the table. I finished cooking and put food on the table.

''Charlie, Billy, dinner's ready'' i yelled.

''Thanks, kiddo'' Charlie yelled back. Soon they came into kitchen and we started eating. We ate in silence, but it wasnt awkward.

''Thanks, Bells. It was great'' Billy said and i blushed.

''Yep, thanks, kiddo'' Charlie said and patted his stomach.

''Thanks'' i said, blushing. Charlie and Billy went into living room. Leah helped me clean up.

''Thanks, Bella. I didnt know you can cook that good. It was amazing'' she exclaimed. I blushed again.

''Cmon. Lets go to my room and talk'' i said and we headed up stairs. We went to my room.

''Bella, your room is great'' she said and sat on my bed.

''Yep. I love it. Though i have to buy a couch in here'' i said and sat beside her.''So, what's bothering you?'' i asked. She sighed.

''It's terrible. I dont know what to do'' she said, few tears escapeing her beatiful light brown eyes.I hugged her.

''Dont cry. Tell me'' i said.

''I imprinted...on Quil'' she said slowly. **(Okay, you did not see this comeing, haha :D) **

I froze. Leah imprinted on Quil? But that's a good thing, isnt it?

''Leah, that's great. Why are you so sad?'' i asked.

''It isn't great'' She sniffed.

''Why not? You can be happy'' i said as she wiped her tears and sat up straight.

''I dont know if he Imprinted on me or not. I've seen him watch me but that's it'' she cried

''Leah. Quil would be so lucky to have you. Im sure you guys will be happy'' i said and smiled. I really liked Leah and Quil. They would be great couple. I wanted Leah to be happy.

''Really?'' she asked and sniffed.

''Really'' i said and we hugged.''Im sure Imprinting will make you happy'' i said.

''Are you happy?'' she asked.

''That's totally different with me and Em'' i said and shook my head.

''Okay, okay. Should i talk to Quil?'' she asked.

''Yeah, you should'' i said.

''Okay. I will'' she said and hugged me again.

''I have to get dressed. We going to Jake's, right?'' i asked.

''Yeah'' she answered and i choose my clothes.

I changed my clothes. I put on a long white tank top which said: im bad. We giggled at that. Then some light blue jeans, white and pink DC shoes and light pink hoodie, which said peace & love. **[Picture on Profile]**

I baked some cookies for guys.

''Charlie, Im going to Jake's, is that okay?'' i yelled to living room.

''Yeah, it's fine. Behave'' he yelled back. Behave? What would i do anyway?

''Yeah. Bye'' i said and we went out the door.

''Bye kiddo'' he yelled.

''Run or walk?'' i asked, smirking.

''Run'' Leah said, smileing. I waited as Leah phased. We started running. It wasn't my fast but it was fast enough. We were at Jake's house in no time. I waited and Leah phased back. We went to door. I knocked. Seth answered the door. Leah went in but Seth wouldn't let me.

''COOKIES!'' he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

''Are you gonna let me in or what?'' i asked and giggled.

''sure'' he said and went in. I put cookies on the table and in a flash they were gone.

''Hey! I wanted some'' i pouted. Collin bit his cookie and gave half of it to me.

''Here, take'' he smiled brightly and i took the cookie. Aww, Collin is so sweet. I ate it and gave him a kiss on a cheek. He blushed and smiled. Embry growled low.

''Embry, come on. He shared his cookie'' i said sweetly.

''I can share my cookie too'' he said and reached out his hand with a cookie. I smiled.

''Sorry, you too late. Im full'' i said and patted my stomach. He pouted. I chuckled at him. I saw Quil looking at Leah with love. Yay!

''Quil, you and Leah have to talk. Go, now'' i said and pushed them outta the house with vampire speed. _You welcome, _i thought. They turned around to look at me at the same time. They looked extremly nervous. I stuck my tongue out at them. Leah rolled her eyes and then i shut the door. I went and sat between Seth and Collin. I got lot of confused looks.

''Tell you later'' i said and they nodded.

''I have some questions for you'' Seth said.

''Okay, shoot'' i said.

''Do you have any gifts, like powers i mean'' Seth asked. Oh dear.

''Uhh...yeah'' i said. All boys leaned forward on their seats.

''Tell us'' Seth begged.

''Well, my eyes change color when i feel something. Then i can create illusions and i have teleporting. And im fast, really fast'' i said. Their eyes were big and their mouths were open.

''Awsome'' Seth broke the silence. You gotta love Seth. I giggled.

''Show me'' Jake said. I smiled.

''What?'' i asked.

''Teleporting and illusion'' he said. Umm..

''I cant show you teleporting. I've only done it once and it was by accident'' i said.

''That's fine'' he smiled. Okay, illusion. I closed my eyes, i took a deep breath and opened my eyes again. I focused on Jake.

''Holy shit!'' he yelled.

''What do you see?'' Brady asked.

''Im in La Push forest'' Jake exclaimed.

''No way'' Collin said. I stopped the illusion cus it makes me really tired. I havent trained it.

''It was so cool. It's like i was really there'' Jake said. I yawned.

''Bells? You okay?'' Embry asked.

''Yeah, im fine'' i lied.

''You're lieing'' Em said. I frowned.

''Nope, im good'' i said.

''You're bad liar, Bells'' Embry said. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was right. I suck at lieing.

''Whatever'' i said. Embry smiled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

''Hey, where's Sam and others?'' i asked.

''Sam is with Emily, Jared is with Kim and Quil is with Leah'' Jake said. I nodded. My iphone rang. I pulled it out. Everyone looked at me. I looked at caller's ID. It was Jason. He was my best friend. Well, is. When me and dad lived in Seattle, me, Jason, Alex and Aiden were almost inseparable. They know what i am and they said they're cool with it. Crazy guys. I smiled.

''Hey, Jase'' i said with a smile.

''Hey Bells. I can already hear from your voice that you are smileing'' he chuckled. I giggled. I looked up. All guys were looking at me. Embry was burning me with his gorgeous eyes. I raised my eyebrows at them. They shrugged but still looked at me.

''Hold on'' i said to Jase and walked out.

''I miss you'' he said.

''Me too. Wish you were here'' i said. I really miss Jason and the guys.

''Put it on a speaker, idiot'' i heard someone say in the backround.

''Is that-'' i started to ask.

''Yeah, hold on'' he said. ''Okay, you're on a speaker'' he said.

''Aiden!'' i yelled.

''Whoa, calm down girl'' he chuckled. I squealed. I started jumping up and down with vampire speed. Im sure if guys would see me right now, they only would see me when i stop.

''I miss you'' i half-yelled.

''we miss you too'' he said.

''Where's Alex at?'' i asked.

''He's running towards us'' Jase chuckled.

''Oh, okay'' i said.

''Oh my fucking god, is that Bells?'' Alex asked.

''Hell yeah, baby'' we started laughing.

''Oh jeez. I miss you. Give me that thing'' Alex said and im guessing he took the phone cus they were cursing. I laughed. Me and Alex dates few weeks but we decided it was better that we stayed friends. He still has this HUGE crush on me.

''hey Alexis'' i teased. I used to call him that to piss him off.

''I've talked to you for 2 seconds and you already try to piss me off?'' he pouted. I luaghed.

''Sorry. You have got to come and visit me!'' i said.

''Next week? Saturday?'' he asked. I squealed.

''Yes, perfect!'' i said.

''Hey we wanna talk to'' Jase and Aiden pouted. I giggled.

''Shoo, my turn'' Alex said.

''Alex, that's rude. But i gotta go. Some people are being to curious'' i rolled my eyes at the guys, they were standing at the doorway.

''Ugh. Okay. I love you'' He said.

''Okay, i love you too Alex. I love you too, Jase and Aiden'' i said and hang up. We dont mean like love love. We mean best friend love. I put my iphone in my pocket and looked up. All guys were standing at the doorway, looking at me with big eyes. Embry looked like he was gonna kill someone. I raised my eyebrows.

''What?'' i asked after 2 minutes.

''Who was that?'' Jake asked. Like he didn't hear me.

''Jase'' i said simply.

''Yea, we got that'' he said. Okay, think they're mad.

''Then what is it?'' i demanded.

''Is he your boyfriend'' embry asked with disgusted voice.

''Boyfriend? Oh god no. Jase is my best friend''i said. He frowned.

''Thank god'' he sighed.

''Next subject'' I said.

''So, i wanted to know, how fast are you?'' Paul said, evil grin on his face.

''Fast enough'' i said, smirking.

''Prove it. Run with our fastest wolf'' he said. I raised my eyebrows. I can do that.

''Fine'' i said and stood up. ''Who's your fastest?'' i asked.

''Embry'' Paul said. _Great, _i thought sarcastically.

''Ohh...'kay'' i said walked to infront of the house. Guys followed me. I was standing next to Paul. Embry went to phase. Soon beatiful grey wolf was standing next to me. They were seriously big. Like 2 and half meters. **(in my story, they're HUGE :D)**

''Okay, so you run to border and back. It's like 2 minutes to Em there. Okay, ready, set, go!'' He yelled. At the beginning i ran slowly, but as soon as we were at the treeline i was out of Embry's sight in a second. I watched trees flew by, all was green blur. I loved running, it's when im free. It's when i can let myself go. It took me 40 seconds to reach the border. I started runnin' back. When i reached Embry, his eyes were big. I stopped as did he. He reached his head down. I kissed his nose and smiled. I couldn't resist. Ugh! He looked like he was about to faint.

''I didn't cheat'' i said and ran. It took me 45 seconds to get back, since i was with Embry for 5 seconds. i was at treeline and i walked out, smirking. Guys had big eyes.

''You guys owe me 20 bucks'' Seth said, hand reached out. I started to laugh. When i stopped, i looked at Jake and twins.

''I cant belive you thought i would lose'' i pouted. They shrugged. Embry wasn't still here.

''How we know you didn't cheat'' Jake asked. But before i could answer, Em did.

''She didn't. I checked'' Embry said.

''Took you long enough'' Paul muttered.

''She's so fast! You should of seen her! She was faster than wind'' Embry exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. We went into the house. I sat next to Seth again. I looked at the time. It was 10pm already!

''Guys, i gotta go home. Charlie is probably worried'' I said, standing up.

''Stay here. We're having a sleepover. Stay too'' Jake said. You have gotta be kiddin' me.

''Jake, im not staying here with 6 guys. I'll die'' i whined. They all chuckled.

''Please'' Jake made his puppy dog eyes. _Ugh._

''Okay, okay. Fine. Do you have to use _the eyes_?''

''Yep'' he answered me. I rolled my eyes.

'''kay, im gonna get my stuff'' i said and turned to go. Someone followed me. I was at treeline now. I turned around. I rolled my eyes at Embry.

''Yes?'' i asked.

''Wanted to talk to ya''

''Okay'' i sighed.

''Can i come with you?'' he asked. Oh boy.

''Sure'' i said and turned around and started walking. He jogged next to me. I saw he wanted to take my hand but pulled his hand back.

''so, what you wanna talk about?'' i asked.

''You broke your own rules'' He said, i heard from his voice that he was smirking. What the hell?

''Huh?'' i was confused.

''You kissed me'' he said in a dreamy voice.

''On a nose AND it was your wolf form. That didn't count'' I pouted.

''yeah, it so did count'' he sighed.

''It didn't'' i frowned. We were at my house by now. I walked in.

''Did'' Embry said.

''Didn't''

''Did''

''Didn't, hey Charlie'' i said. Charlie was sitting in the living room.

''Did'' Embry whispered.

''hey kiddo, Embry'' He nodded to us.

''Didn't'' i whispered back.

''Charlie'' Embry greeted.

''Charlie, can i stay at Jake's today? Please?'' i used my eyes now.

''okay, but behave'' Charlie said.

''Yeah, im gonna get my stuff'' i said.

''Did'' Embry said as i walked upstairs.

''Didnt'' i yelled from upstairs.

''Did'' he yelled back. I took my PJ-s and toothbrush.

''Didnt'' i yelled. I went down stairs.

''It did'' Em said.

''I dont wanna know'' charlie muttered.

''It didn't'' i said '' Bye Charlie'' i yelled as i went out.

''cya Charlie'' Em said and closed the door.

''Bye'' Charlie yelled.

'' Did'' Embry said. Gosh, will it never stop?

''Embry, please. I dont want to do this. Stop. And it didn't count'' i said.

''Fine'' he pouted. He is so cute when he pouts. Soon we were at Jake's again. They made beds on the floor. I put my things on Jake's bed at his room. I pulled my PJ-s out and pulled them on. I had PJ shorts, which were really short. They were dark red with white spots. Tank top is same. I went to living room. When i walked in, everyone looked at me. I looked behind me.

''What?'' i asked. Paul wolf whistled. I raised my one eyebrow. I looked down.

''Oh..'' i said. They were looking what im wearing. My eyes landed on Embry. His eyes were big and his mouth was open. ''So, what we gonna do?'' i said, blushing.

''Movies?'' Jake asked. I nodded. I sat on the couch. Embry sat next to me and took all the space so no one clould sit next to me. I shook my head. I didnt even see the movie. As soon as i blinked, my eyes stayed closed.

Embry POV.

When she stepped in a room, i stopped doing whatever i was doing. I couldn't even remember. She was wearing dark red PJ-s. She had very short PJ pants. Her pale beatiful long legs looked like they went on miles and miles. She looked so gorgeous. I felt like every wolf in this room was a threat. She sat on the couch. I sat nxt to her and took all the space so no one can come near her. I wanted to pull her in my lap and kiss her, but i cant. Soon i saw she was asleep. I put her on my matress.

A/N, wow, my longest chapter. Sorry if it was crappy. I didn't now how to wake Embry so...yeah :D Anyway, so i got one yes cullen, one no cullen and one idk cullen. So im waiting. Cullens or not? :D REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N, soit's finally up! Thanks for reviews and who answered my question. I was really stuck there :D

HappyKitty95; i hope your not mad and you''ll still like the story :)

Kirsika: Kui sa tahad Paul ja Bella lugusid siis mine vaata neid :D ma tean jah, sa ülesid mulle enne seda. Sa peaks lugema :D Ma ei saagi kustutada seda . You welcome :D

Chapter 4 – Leaving

Bella POV.

I woke up surrounded by warmth. I snuggled coser to it. I felt someone breathing. Wait a minute, who's sleeping next to me? I felt his breathing brush against my face. A shiver of pleasure went down my spine. _Please dont be Embry, please dont be Embry! _ I opened my eyes slowly. _And hello Embry. _He looked so Damn cute when he slept, he looked few years younger.

His one hand was under my head and other was around my waist, holding me to him. My heart started racing. _Calm, Bella. _Soon my heart went to it's usual rythm. I kept my breathing calm too. _Think, how can you get away. _Soon Embry moved and pulled me even closer to him. Our lips were centimeter apart. _Oh god. _

Soon, I heard someone come from the kitchen. Paul came out with a sandwich on his hand. I mentally rolled my eyes. I reached my head up, leaving my neck exposed to Embry.

''Paul'' I whisper-yelled. He looked at me.

''Yeah?'' he whispered back.

''Help me'' I said. He chuckled quietly and shook his head. Suddenly i felt Embry move again and he snuggled into my neck. My eyes grew big and my breath caught in my throat.

''Please?'' I pleaded.

''Nah'' he said with a smirk and started to walk to his bed.

''I'll cook for you!'' I whisper-yelled quickly. His ears perked up.

''Really?'' he asked.

''Yes, yes, now cmon'' I said and he came to me.

''Okay, okay, what can I do?'' he asked.

''Take his hand that is around my waist'' I said. I took Embry's head and put it on a pillow gently. I felt as Paul lifted Embry's hand. I rolled myself on the floor and stood up. I swear, one more minute and i would've kiss him.

''Thanks'' I said.

''No problem. I'll be waiting breakfast'' he said, chuckling. I smiled and nodded. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went into the kitchen. It was only 6:30am. The Sun was rising. I made myself a cup of tea and opened the kitchen window. I love morning scent. It so fresh and wakening. I jumped up on a counter and drinked my tea.

Embry POV.

I woke up several times at night. I just didn't want to waste any time with Bella. She was finally in my arms. When is that gonna happen again? Her face was turned to me and I put my arm around her waist pulling her to me. Her face was few centimeters from mine. I watched her face. She looked so peaceful. My one hand was under her head. I heard her sigh. Her breath washed over my face. I closed my eyes. Her breath was so sweet and so damn good. I opened my eyes again. I watched her lips. I wanted to kiss her so so bad.

It felt as I've watched her for hours. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, the girl I love in my arms. When I woke up she wasn't in my arms anymore. I looked around. She wasn't here. Where could she be? When did she left? Did she went home? Was she mad when he woke up, since she didn't let me touch her? How did she get out? So many questions ran through my head.

''Shit'' I heard from kitchen. It was Bella. She didn't leave. I was so happy. I stood up, rubbing my eyes. I was still pretty sleepy. I went slowly into kitchen. I saw my beatiful Bella sitting on a counter and drying tea. I saw cup on the floor. Bella still didn't notice me.

''Morning, Beatiful. Need help?'' I asked, walking to her and taking cup from the ground. It wasn't even broken. I stood up and saw her blushing. BINGO! I loved her blush. I smiled.

''Thanks, i zoned out and dropped my cup'' she said, blushing. I smiled.

''That's okay'' I said and put cup in a sink. She threw a towel on a chair and jumped off the counter.

''You left'' I said quietly. She gave me confused but then she seemed to remember.

''Well, yeah'' she mumbled and went to the fridge.

''Im sorry. I said it's gonna be hard as hell'' I said as she pulled eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

''You could of just put me next to Jake'' she said shrugging and started to fry eggs and bacon.

''I didn't want to. Are you mad?'' I so hoped she wasnt mad. ''Bella, im so sorry'' I apologized.

''Stop apologizing. It's okay, i guess'' she said with a smile and continued cooking. She made alot of food. I just watched her. I was grinning all the time. She came to me. She was very close to me. I watched her. I saw her smile and I watched her lips as she smiled.

''Care to give me a plate?'' she asked, smiling. Oh, right. I was sitting on her way.

''Oh, sorry'' I said and shifted. She reached out and opened the cupboard. She was so close to my face. She took two plates and closed it again. I wanted to kiss her. I had to clench my teeth from doing it.

''Thanks'' She said quietly and put two eggs and bacon on one plate and to other plate there was alot of food. I tought it was for me. As soon as she put it on a table Paul came in.

''Thanks, Bells'' He said and sat next to her. Bella nodded and they started eating. I looked them with big eyes. Why Paul? And is _Paul _being _NICE _right now? I sat down opposite of Bella. Bella ate slowly while Paul ate fast and stuffed his face. The smell of food made my stomach grumble. Bella tryed not to smile. Paul just didn't pay attention.

''What about me?'' I pouted.

''Sorry, i promised Paul'' Bella said.

''Why?'' I asked, curious.

''He saved me from you, you would've crushed me'' Bella said.

''Was i really that bad to sleep with?'' I faked hurt. Bella tryed to hold in her laughter. Okay, it might have come out a little bit wrong.

''Yeah, and if you want food then make yourself a sandwich, if you can'' Bella teased. Paul looked amused.

''I can cook'' I said and stood up. I really cant cook. I can even make sandwich so bad that it can make you puke. I took things from fridge and made some sort of retarded sandwich. When Bella saw it she started laughing her ass off. I rolled my eyes.

''Im a guy, im allowed to cook bad'' i defended myself. Soon, guys woke up and made themselves a sandwiches since Bella didn't make any. But can you belive she made one for Collin! We ate and went outside since it was a nice day. Bella took her things and went home to take her things back. She came back after 20 minutes.

Soon, we went to Sam's and Emily's place. Leah and Quil still hasn't showed up and Jared and Kim either. As soon as we stepped in the house, Bella was being hugged by Emily and even Sam. Emily and Bells started talking about what to do today. We talked about some pack stuff when girls came to living room.

''Do you want to go to the beach? It's a really nice day'' Emily offered, sitting on Sam's lap. Bella looked around and just sat on the ground. I wished she would come here and i could pull her in my lap.

''Sure, baby'' Sam said and kissed Emily. Everytime they kissed you just had to look away, it was like you were interfering their privacy. I looked at Bella. She was looking out of window but she must of felt my gaze and looked me right into the eyes. Her eyes were just so amazing. How is it possible that one girl's eyes are so blue? I love it.

''Yo, Embry. I wanna talk to ya'' Sam said. I nodded and stood up. Sam stood up too and we left the house. We went to treeline so no one could hear us.

''You know, if Bella accepts imprinting, which im sure she will'' Sam started but was cut off. I guess we were wrong, someone did hear.

''You dont know that!'' Bella yelled. I just had so chuckle.

''Oh, but i do! Anyway, i just want you to remember that she's fourteen not sixteen, alright?'' Sam said.

''Im not a baby!'' Bella shouted. We completely ignored her.

''Sam, i know that. I really do. Its not like i want her to jump in bed with me-'' i started.

''You know, I can hear you!'' She yelled again. I rolled my eyes.

''I would give her few years anyway. I just..im confused, you know. I guess if she gets fifteen my feelings truly come out. Then it might get complicated'' i said. Sam nodded.

''Thanks. You know, she's like my little sister already'' Sam said. I nodded.

''Aww, Sam. You didn't have to get into big bro mode'' Bella yelled and laughed. Sam rolled his eyes.

''Thanks Sam'' i said and we headed back into the living room. Guys had confused looks but i just shook my head.

''Okay'' –Sam said, rubbing his hands together – '' Lets head to the beach'' Everyone went to their homes to change. I left for home too. I took my surf shorts which were white and blue.

Bella POV.

I wenthome. We were gonna spent the day on the beach. Charlie was at work right now. I ran upstairs and grabbed my swimwear and went to bathroom. My swimwear was brown with white spots. My bottom were like little shorts. I pulled them on and put skirt what went little lower than my mid thigh and a tank top on.

I ran down stairs and started making sandwiches. I took a basket and loaded it with them. Them i locked the door and started to walk towards the beach. When i got there i spotted guys immediately. They guys were goofing around and Emily dealed with food. I jogged to them.

''Hey Emily'' i said with a smile. She greeted me and i put my sandwiches infront of her.

''Wow, you didn't have to make that many'' She said. I rolled my eyes.

''Cmon, they are like bottomless pits'' I said and we giggled. We talked for awhile. Then Sun was shining on my hands. And i sparkled more, not my fingertips didn't sparkle anymore put my hands. I frowned. But...how the hell? I totally forgot about Emily.

''Bella, what's up with your skin?'' Emily asked in shock. Oh Shit! I put my hands under my back and lied down. Of course guys heard and came to investigate.

''What's wrong?'' Seth asked.

''Nothing's wrong, why would you think something is wrong?'' I asked. Emily of course ignored me.

''Her hands were like disco balls'' Emily answered to the guys, rather curiously. Guy's eyes widened a little.

''You sparkle like a leech?'' Quil asked. Sam slapped him back of the head and Embry growled quietly. I rolled my eyes.

''Quil, i am one'' I said.

''You are not'' Embry and Seth said. I rolled my eyes. Of course i am. They cant deny it. Uncomfortable silence fell on us. I looked up to the pack. Sam looked deep in thought while others didn't know what to do. Quil's 'thinking' face was priceless. His mouth was slightly open, makeing an O , his eyes were narrowed and he looked at the sea. He started to scratch back of his head. I pressed hand to my mouth and hold my laughter. My body shook. I pressed other hand to mouth too. It wasn't helping much. I nudged Emily and showed him Quil's face.

She didn't hold it back and she burst out laughing, soon i joined her. I felt that all eyes were on us.

''Hey what's so funny?'' Seth asked. I started laughing even harder over Emily's laughter and she started to laugh over mine. Then Embry started laughing with us and soon we all laughed. I pulled myself together soon. Since Emily needed air what we didnt need.

''What was so funny?'' Sam asked.

''It was Quil's 'thinking' face'' I chuckled. I made Quil's 'thinking' face. They all laughed a little.

''Hey, does anyone come this side of the beach?'' I whispered.

''Nope, they are other side of that cliff'' Sam said and pointed to the big cliff. I nodded and took my hand out. Embry was sort of in a awe.

''That's so cool. We can have a party, we dont even need a discoball. We need a little sun and Bella'' Quil said. Jake slapped him back of the head.

''Ouch!''

''Jake, high five'' I said and we high fived.

''Em, wanna go swim?'' I asked.

''Sure'' Embry answered. I chuckled.

''Yeah, i would love to but I was talking to Emily'' I said sweetly with a smile.

''Oh..'' I saw from Embry's face that he was disappointed. Every emotion was clear on his face. I felt like i wanted to comfort him and hug him.

''So?'' I asked.

''Sure'' Emily said and we took our clothes off and we were with bikinis now. I saw as Sam checked out Emily's body. My eyes found Embry and he was doing the same thing. I rolled my eyes. But somewhat i was flattered. Suddenly, Sam took Emily and threw her over the shoulder. Emily yelled and laughed. I chuckled. But what happened, i didn't see comeing.

Embry pulled me against his chest and threw me over his shoulder. He was holding onto my waist. I starter yelling and hit him with my hands on his back. Not hard though, i didn't want to hurt him. His skin was smooth and warm. It was soft yet rough. It was perfect. Embry and Sam laughed as they took us closer to the ocean.

''Embry, put me down this instant, you big goof'' i said and hit his back. Embry just laughed and we were now in the water. Water touched my legs and it wasn't cold since it doesnt matter to me much and Embry was aginst me to keep me warm. He pulled me gently from his shoulder and put me in the water. I started to act that i cant swim. I threw my hands everywhere.

''I cant swim'' I said.

''Oh'' Embry said and grabbed me from my waist and i supported on his shoulder with my hand and i pushed myself up. Then i grabbed his head and pushed him under water. I started to laugh and let go. Embry came up, amused look on his face.

''Oh, you're so evil'' he chuckled.

''Thank you'' I said, giggling. I splashed water on his face and swimmed to shore with vampire speed. Just as i was about to walk away from the ocean someone grabbed my leg. I looked back. It was Embry. He was fast, i gotta say. He pulled me down and started laughing. I norrowed my eyes but i had smile on my face. I went into the water to get sand off my hair and was back on the shore. All that done with 1 second. I took a towel and dryed myself off but i saw that Emily and Sam were still in the water, kissing of course. I smiled and turned away. I took my skirt and tank top and pulled them on.

Embry was dripping from the water. He came to me.

''Wanna hug?'' he asked, grinning.

''No, im dry now'' i said, smiling. And i didnt want to hug him cause' i wasn't sure if i would let go. It all 'cause of Imprint. It's easy to blame everything on Imprint. I dont know what i would feel without imprint. Would i feel same? Would _he _feel the same for me? Would i still be falling in love with him? What? Did i just say im falling in love with Embry? No, im sure i got it wrong. Yeah, im sure.

''You know, i dont have to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking'' Embry said. I frowned at him. How the hell did he know what was i thinking about?

''Um...ookay'' i said slowly. I tried to keep my eyes on the ocean but my eyes kept glancing at Embry. Embry looked deep in thought. I looked around and saw that Emily and Sam were still in the water, while guys had started playing soccer. I turned quietly and went to sit on a log. Embry saw that i moved and looked where i went. He came and sat next to me. I pulled my basket closer and took sandwich out of it. I saw Embry looking at it.

''Want some?'' I asked.

''Yeah, thanks'' he said and smiled. I reached him that one what was in my hand and took myself one. I looked at Embry, he was already dry. Must be temperature. He is 108.9 degrees after all. He must of felt my gaze cause he looked at me right in the eyes. His eyes seemed so deep. They were like liquid. His beatiful big eyes seemed as black as night, but they were just so dark brown, it felt like he looked through me. Like he knew and saw everything about me. I loved watching in his eyes. His eyes were filled with love, adoration and something i couldn't put my finger on. We watched eachother for few minutes. Finally i broke the gaze and blushed. Im sure my cheeks would glow if it would be dark here.

I heard Embry chuckle and blushed even more. My cheeks were scarlet, i felt it. My eyes turned pink. Great, now he can see from eyes too that im embarrassed. Why did i have to look in those gorgeous eyes of his? I felt as Embry put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head. It sent electric shock through my body. My eyes met his once again.

''I love when you blush, dont hide it. Your eyes are pink'' he said softly.

''Yeah, it's my..umm...emmbarrassment color'' i said quietly. My blush faded, so did my eye color. They turned to normal. I sighed. I saw as Embry watched my lips, then back to my eyes and then back to my lips. No, Bella, pull away. Dont let him kiss you! You know whar impact he have on you! Dont you dare! Embry started to lean in. Run, Bella, run. C'mon, why dont you move. Did i want to move? Maybe i wanted to stay here and kiss him? _No, you dont!_ My mind shouted at me. _Yes you do, just let him kiss you, you know you want to. _My heart seemed to say.

But before i could think more – what i did with one second – his lips touched mine. His lips were very warm and soft. I closed my eyes slowly and realized i was about to kiss him back. What are you doing? His lips started to move, mine with him. He didn't deepen the kiss. Our lips moved together and he cupped my cheek. It felt like heaven. Our lips fitted perfectly together. His one hand went around my waist and pulled me closer. And i fucking let him. Bella, you are one stupid girl! Someone cleared their throat. I didn't want to , but i pulled back.

''Im sorry'' I whispered and ran. You just kissed him you idiot! And Sam saw! That kiss was full of need and love. His sweet breath and his scent. His warm lips on mine. Shoo, go away thoughts. I ran home and up the stairs and fell on my bed.

Embry POV.

My lips touched hers. Her lips were soft like silk. Our lips fitted perfectly together. My lips moved and then i realized that she is kissing me back! I wanted to jump up and scream: Bella kissed me! She fucking kissed me! And then i probably would have done happy dance. I didn't deepen the kiss, afraid that she would pull back. I cupped her cheek and i put my one hand around her waist, pulling her closer. And she let me, she didn't made one move to move away. It was my personal heaven. I felt like im gonna fly or explode from happiness. Her sweet scent and breath were intoxicating.

Someone cleared their throat. I felt her pull away. I let my hand fall and slowly opened my eyes, stupid grin on my face. My eyes met hers for 1 second.

''Im sorry'' she whispered and before i could blink an eyes, she was gone.

''Bella!'' I yelled hopping up but i wasn't even sure that she heard me. I turned around and found Sam there, glaring at me. I gulped. Damn it, did Sam had to see? It just had to be Sam, didn't it?

''What the fuck man? You know you just probably fucked everything up, right? And what about that 'i'll give her time' shit? Yeah right. I really didn't need to see my little sister kissing with my pack brother. Seriosly Embry, she's fourteen. I told you that before'' He yelled at the begging but ended calmly. I let my head drop. Yeah, i fucked up. He was right. What will Bella think now? She probably hates me now. But she kissed me back! I need to talk to her.

''I have to talk to her'' I said and turned to go. Sam stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder.

''I think that isn't such a good idea'' He said.

''You're right'' I said and sighed. I so fucked up!

''Emily, I'll be right back!'' Sam yelled and when Emily nodded, Sam ran to treeline and jumped and at the same time he phased, landing as a black wolf. I loved when he did that, it looked so cool. I sighed, again and sat down. Guys were watching us but i shot them a glare and they went back to playing soccer. Jake and Quil came to talk to me though.

Sam POV.

I cant belive that little fucker just kissed my little sister. I know she isnt really my sister, but i really care for her like that. I ran to her house and heard her from her room. _Only Bells. _She was talking to herself, saying how stupid she is. I rolled my eyes. She was pacing in her room. I phased back and pulled on my shorts. I went to knock but Bella shouted from upstairs.

''Come in, Charlie isn't here'' She shouted. I frowned and shrugged. I opened the door and ran up stairs. I found Bellas' room by her scent. It was mixture of cherry and vanilla. I opened her room door and saw her pacing. I shook my head and smiled.

''Bella?''

''Mm?''

''Are you okay?'' I asked. I wasn't sure what i should do. I mean, what if she wanted me to leave or something. _Oh, get a grip, Sam. She's your little sister. _

''Yes...well, no...i mean...i dont know'' she sighed and stopped pacing. I went to her and hugged her. She was surprised for a second but hugged me back. We pulled away and i looked her face. Her eyes were mixture of black, pink, baby blue and dark grey. Her eyes were like rainbows. _My eyes change color with my emotions. _He words echoed in my head. Wow.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked. What a stupid question.

''Im sure you can see that'' She said and sighed, she sat on the bed.

''Sorry'' i mumbled.

''Embry is sorry, you know. He knows he fucked up. Are you really mad? I saw you. And im pretty pissed off too, you know. I dont need to see my little sister kissing with Embry. He said he'll give you time and i guess that kiss was unexpected to him too. I trust Embry. Im positive that does not happen again. Well, at least then ou are older'' i said and sat next to her. She seemed to think about what i said.

''Thanks, Sam. You're like big brother to me'' She said. I was very happy to hear that. I've always wanted little sister and now i got one. I grinned.

''Do you think i can leave for awhile?'' She asked quietly. I frowned.

''What do you mean by Leave?'' i asked carefully.

''I mean, im not ready to face Embry yet. I'll be back soon. I promise'' She said.

''Bella, please. Dont leave. It will hurt all of us, mostly Embry. And what about Charlie? He's gonna flip out'' i said.

''Sam, please. I need to. To Charlie, say that i went to Seattle to visit my old friends'' She pleaded, i heard pain in her voice.. I knew that she was upset but i didn't imagine she was that upset. She was terrified. Can i let my sis leave? Will she come back? When? Embry is gonna FREAK and he will try attack me for letting Bella go. But he cant. They cant attack Alpha. Sometimes i wish i wasn't one.. I shook my head. But i saw already that Bella's things were in a backpack. I sighed. I guess i have to let her sort this out.

''Please, come back soon'' I sighed and and hugged her. Then, with a blink of an eye she was gone.

A/N, Soooo, i really, really, really hope you liked it. I took waaay too long with this :D But anyway, REVIEW! :) And im i started a new story. It's for The Host :D It isn't up yet. Im trying to write few chapters so i can have more time to write a chapter. And again, Review! And sorry for mistakes, i really try not to :D

- Mannu.


End file.
